On a Rainy Day
by x.PassingByDemon.x
Summary: It was a rainy day, Genos was doing his own thing at Saitama's place until he hears a noise. Going to investigate, he finds a soaking wet Sonic standing outside /Genos x Sonic/


Hey there~ Just wanted you to know that this is my first legit fan-fiction I have ever written. I've written drafts and other random stories on other websites but never a thing on two already existing characters. So, things might get a little ooc if ya catch my drift. And, I'm also have some things that aren't necessarily cannon too so yeah just a little warning on that.

* * *

Rain could be hear all thought city-z as the cyborg male starting to cook rice curry for both himself and his beloved master since the day was beginning to fade away. Genos pulled on his pink apron that he for some reason felt was necessary to wear, and then got started.

Just as the blonde was going to chop the meat, he heard a quite brutal slam against the screen door. Passing it as a hard gust of wind, he continued as he was until he heard it again. Curious, Genos set down his things, stripped himself of his apron, and went to check out what the noise was generating from.

To his surprise, he saw the ever so annoying smart-ass Speed of Sound Sonic leaning against the clear glass. For a moment, Genos went into sort of a battle stance before narrowing his eyes and seeing that the ninja was holding himself, shaking and soaking wet.

Even though the man was his masters so called self proclaimed 'rival' Genos sighed and went up to the door and mouthed,

"What do you want?" since he was sure the ninja was able to at least read lips. There was a pause before Sonic responded.

"C-could you let me in... p-please...?" Genos was taken back. Not only did the prideful man utter the phrase _please,_ but his face was plastered with a look of depression dusted with a red blush from the cold.

The cyborg's gaze softened as he slowly walked over and took a small look back as sonic again before opening the screen that parted the small room from the cold and wet world. He then closed the door after the dripping ninja wobbled slowly inside.

There was a long amount of awkward silence before Genos decided to speak up.

"So what brings the-"

Genos stopped mid sentence when he saw Sonic's gaze shift down. Taking a look over the ninja, he seemed awfully pale, more so than usual. Genos just decided to skip the reasons and just offered something else, well more like commanded since he wouldn't just stand there and watch the ninja freeze to death.

"Go take a shower and clean up, I'll get you an extra pair of clothes since you're kind of in need of some anyway," He couldn't believe he was doing this but he just couldn't stand seeing Sonic in this state for whatever reason. Maybe it was because the Sonic he knew was more witty and prideful, not a small and quiet.

Something was defiantly wrong as Sonic did not talk back. He did not spat back a 'you can't tell me what to do' but followed what Genos had told him to do and walked all the way to the bathroom. Hearing the sound of water running through the walls, the cyborg went ahead and fumbled through his closet until he found a black t-shirt and white shorts. He wasn't sure when he had bought these, but they seem to be the only thing small enough to almost fit Sonic.

Running water ceased as the pale boy stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself with a towel. Stepping out of the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of Genos. The cyborg had the ninja with height, being at least a few inches taller than him so Sonic had to look up to see Genos's face.

The smaller males normally fired up silver eyes were now reduced to a clouded gaze that was unsure and confused. Genos just handed Sonic the clothes and just left, trying to tell himself that whatever happened to the ninja was not his problem. He tried to tell himself he didn't care but with what his actions told him, it felt like deep down he really did care.

Sonic didn't take long to change, being called Speed of Sound, and walked out again. Just as expected, the shirt was really big on his slim figure and the shorts really weren't staying on as well as he'd hope they would, but it was good enough for now.

Genos went ahead and walked over to Sonic as soon as the ninja walked out of the bathroom. Sonic, however, just walked into Genos as if he wasn't there. The cyborg then swore he heard the rain grow louder and harder. Something was defiantly up with Sonic and he just had to ask.

Taking sonic to the living room, near the area he was cooking before, Genos set up a small bed like area for the other. Watching as Sonic stared the area down before finally sitting down and curling up, Genos went ahead and sat down with him.

"Hey, what's up," He asked, trying not to sound awkward but failed miserably as Sonic just looked away, not willing to answer. Genos was new to these types of things and was trying to process what to do in his mind, what could he do. Of all the things he could thing of, he did one thing.

The cyborg male pulled the other into a kind hug. Sonic tensed at his action, but otherwise allowed it. They sat there for what felt like hours listening to the raging rain fall outside, but was only a few minutes.

"Am... Am I useless...?" came out a small voice that unbelievably came from Sonic. Genos widened his eyes in surprise as he looked down at the form he had held. The ninja was crying. _Crying._ Silent streams of water were making their way from his silver orbs down to his chin as he looked up at the cyborg. "Will I never get..." Sonic paused as he hiccuped from crying so much and only let out the last part in a whisper," Will I never get stronger...?"

Genos just looked as the ninja slowly broke down; he had no idea where all of this was coming from. Sure the male wasn't the strongest compared to himself or Saitama, but that didn't mean that he was useless. As much at Genos hated to admit, the ninja was also fun to spar with.

"You will get stronger if that is what you desire," the cyborg finally decided to say, earning a small look from Sonic. "You may not be the strongest, but you are worth while. I don't know what happened but you aren't worthless... alright...?"

 _Silence..._

Suddenly, Sonic's grip tightened and Genos felt him return the hug. The silence then returned as Genos noticed that Sonic's breathing had become slower. Looking down at the ninja, he saw that Sonic had fallen asleep. His face was ever so innocent, which was yet another surprise for Genos.

The cyborg carefully pried the sleeping body from his mechanic form and laid him down onto the sheets that had been long forgotten about before. Genos brushed Sonic's soft obsidian bangs away from his pale face, examining the male as he slept. The cyborg couldn't help but thing how much more peaceful the other looked at this moment when normally they'd be head on fighting.

Something then caught the cyborgs attention, a red mark on Sonic's neck. Taking a closer look, Genos slowly lifted the thin black t-shirt to reveal a lightly burned, thin torso. The blonde was taken back, now slightly worried about the ninja. He traced up and down Sonic's back, feeling the body tense at the coldness of his metal hand.

"hn..." came Sonic's soft voice. Genos looked down to see that he had awakened the older male. Looking down at Sonic like this almost reminded himself of a doll, small and fragile. He never thought he'd use those words to describe the usually loud ninja. Then came a loud crack of lightning as Genos cupped the other's soft cheek in his hand, bringing the ninja closer. Bright yellow eyes stared into the opened windows of silver. There was no resistance as the cyborg closed the gap between the two, sweetly kissing the other.

Many thoughts went through his head, was this truly how he felt about the ninja? Maybe so, but what if Sonic didn't back? Genos just put that aside for now, pulling back from the gentle show of affection to see how the ninja had reacted. For the first time that whole evening, Genos saw the moons light reflect in Sonic's eyes as his silver orbs started to tear up again. This time, however, the ninja wasn't crying for sadness, but the opposite.

Again the two embraced, Genos letting Sonic rest against him as the ninja let his trouble flow out as the rain ceased to fall.

"Hey Genos, is the food ready yet?" Saitama came walking in to be greeted with the sight of the cyborg he'd called out to, asleep on the floor, holding a sleeping ninja. Blinking, Saitama sighed and turned off the lights left on in the kitchen, walking over and then pulled the blankets onto the both of them. He had no idea what had happened, but he decided to leave it for later. The hero smiled slightly before walking back to the room.

Maybe the ninja just needed some love in his life.


End file.
